comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spike
Spike is published by IDW. Publication Dates Last Issue :Spike: After the Fall #3: 17 Sep 2008 Current Issue :Spike: After the Fall #4: 29 Oct 2008 Next Issues :Spike: The Devil You Know #1: 16 Jun 2010 Status Series of mini-series & one-shots. Characters Main Characters *'Spike/William (the Bloody)/William Pratt' - A former poet who was turned into a vampire. Smart, violent and dangerous, he killed two Slayers before gaining a soul in the early 21st century. wikipedia:Spike (Buffyverse) *'Darla' - Spike's grandsire. wikipedia:Darla (Buffyverse) *'Drusila' - Spike's sire and lover. wikipedia:Drusila (Buffyverse) *'Dracula' - The world's most famous vampire. Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Spike: After the Fall #4 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Spike: After the Fall #3 Spike: After the Fall #2 Spike: After the Fall #1 Past Storylines Shadow Puppets Asylum Spike vs. Dracula Lost & Found Old Wounds Old Times Collections Hardcovers *'Spike: After the Fall' - Collects the After the Fall miniseries. "Poet, vampire, murderer, lover, hero, prisoner, slave-Spike has been called a lot of things. But by the time this fight is over, he'll have one more name: Lord. Or 'dust'-maybe we'll just call him dust, considering how it seems things are going in his immediate future." - WorldCat - ISBN 1600103685 Paperbacks *'Spike TPB' - Collects the one-shots Old Times, Old Wounds, and Lost & Found. - WorldCat - ISBN 1600100309 *'Spike vs. Dracula' - Collects Spike vs. Dracula #1-5. - WorldCat - ISBN 1600100120 *'Spike: Asylum' - Collects the Spike: Asylum miniseries. "When the Monahan Family asks Spike to find their daughter Ruby, he accepts. The problem? Ruby's a half-demon and has been checked into the Mosaic Wellness Center, a rehab facility for vampires, demons, and other creatures of the night. The solution -- Spike checks himself in as a patient. But there's another, slightly bigger problem -- the hundreds of super-powered, supernatural patients at Mosaic know Spike, and want him dead. If the therapy doesn't kill him, the other patients will." - WorldCat - ISBN 1600100619 *'Spike: Shadow Puppets' - Collects the Spike: Shadow Puppets miniseries. "Angel once put a stop to an evil children's show, but not before being turned into a puppet during his fight. Now, fresh out of the Asylum, it's Spike's turn! This collection... sees Spike and Lorne heading off to Japan to stop the latest Japanese kids' show... Smile Time! Will they become 'puppetized' themselves? And along the way, find themselves in a fight with hundreds of ninja-puppets, reuniting with fellow Asylum inmates, and be at extreme odds with one other?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1600101127 *'Spike: After the Fall' - Collects the After the Fall miniseries. "Poet, vampire, murderer, lover, hero, prisoner, slave-Spike has been called a lot of things. But by the time this fight is over, he'll have one more name: Lord. Or 'dust'-maybe we'll just call him dust, considering how it seems things are going in his immediate future." - WorldCat - ISBN 160010665X *'Spike Omnibus' - Collects one-shots Old Times, Old Wounds, & Lost & Found; and mini-series Spike vs. Dracula, Asylum, & Shadow Puppets. - WorldCat - ISBN 1600105394 History Based on the character from the television series Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Spike created by: Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt Publishing History Three one-shots were published in 2005 & 2006, followed by the mini-series Spike vs. Dracula & Spike: Asylum in 2006. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Spike: The Devil You Know #1: 16 Jun 2010 :Spike: The Devil You Know #2: Jul 2010 News & Features * 26 Apr 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=110401 IDWeek: Brian Lynch Talks Spike and Angel] * 18 Mar 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10030 WWLA: Brian Lynch Talks Spike: Shadow Puppets] * 27 Sep 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8472 Brian Lynch Brings Sanity To The Supernatural Spike: Asylum] Links *IDW Publishing - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Spike (Buffyverse) Category:Horror Category:TV/Movie Tie-in